


We Don't Need Nobody

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, House Party, Like, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's literally a one-line mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Bucky doesn't want to go out, but he doesn't want to be alone, either.Sam and Natasha know just what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liberty_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Belle/gifts).



> well. it happened again. *nervous* i hope you like it??

“James doesn’t want to come,” Natasha says and looks up from her phone, flicking her hair back out of her face.

Sam leans up against her back, slides his arms around her shoulders, and peers over the left one at the phone in her hand. “Doesn’t _want_ to or doesn’t feel up to it?”

“The latter I think,” she says and scrolls back up to show him where James had said, _You guys go without me. Steve will come over if I ask._

Sam snorts when he reads it. “‘If’. Yeah, that’s a big if. He and Tony have a date night planned. James’s not going to interrupt.”

“That he mentioned it at all tells me he’s feeling lonely.”

“Yeah," Sam agrees. He kisses her cheek and Natasha smiles. "So I’ll finish getting dolled up and we’ll head over to his place?”

Natasha’s smile widens into a grin. “Sounds good.”

~ * ~

It takes a few minutes for James to answer the door.

“Yeah, who is it?” he calls from the other side.

“It’s us,” Natasha replies and a second later the locks are being unlatched and the door’s opening. James opens it wide enough to frame his drawn, pale face. He’s wearing a dark hoodie with the hood up and he presses his lips together when he sees them.

“What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to see you, boy,” Sam says, and presses through the door slow and easy, giving James all the time in the world to tell him to fuck off. When he allows the intrusion, Sam leans in for a kiss, equally slow.

James lets him, expression folding into something wanting. His hand curls tentatively around the crook of Sam’s neck. Natasha enjoys the view.

Some of the strain has gone from James’ face when they part. “I thought you guys wanted to go out,” he says. His mouth is gentle when Natasha takes her own kiss.

“We were,” she says and shrugs. “Now we’re not.”

Sam grins and hefts the twelve pack of beer in his hand. “We’re gonna have a house party.”

For a second, James looks stricken. “People are coming?”

“Nope,” Natasha says and leans into his chest, tracing a line up it with one fingernail. “Private party. VIPs only.”

James’ anxiety gives way to relief and wry amusement. “You two are VIPs?”

Sam puts a hand over his heart. “Oh, ouch. I’m wounded. Natasha, that cut me deep, am I bleeding?”

“Hemorrhaging. James, how could you.”

James rolls his eyes as Sam “dies” dramatically and falls onto his couch.

Then he hesitates. “You really don’t want to go out?”

Natasha takes his hand, kisses the palm. “We want to be with you.” Then she smiles mischievously. “Nothing we can do out there we can’t here. And there are other bonuses.” She gives him a meaningful once over.

He’s trying not to grin, embarrassed and pleased when she looks at his face again. “If you say so.”

“We do,” Sam says from where he’s pushing the recliner off to the side. James stares.

“What are you doing?”

Sam gives him an exasperated look. “Man, we can’t dance with the furniture in the way.”

“You’re serious.”

“About dancing? You bet I am.”

Natasha slides her hand into the back pocket of James’ pants as they watch Sam move the coffee table and smiles when he shivers. “He’s so pretty,” she says conversationally and bites back a smile when James’ eyes longer on Sam’s ass.

“Got that right,” he mutters.

Sam preens. “I am a fine young thing,” he agrees.

James smirks. “And modest.”

“Modesty is for people with less charm than me.” His eyes are dancing when he strips off his t-shirt and tosses it over the lamp. Natasha adores him.

“Where’s your sound system?” she asks James unnecessarily; she already knows. He points anyway.

She gets some music going while Sam turns off the TV. “Anyone want a beer?”

“I’ll take one,” Sam says.

“Maybe later.”

Natasha goes to the kitchen to get them, popping the lids off and dropping them in the trash as she pushes back out the kitchen door with her hip.

The light’s low in the living room, thanks to Sam’s black t-shirt, and the boys are in the center, foreheads leaned together. Sam’s a terrible dancer—he has no sense of rhythm whatsoever—but he can move and the way he undulates his body is a sight to behold.

James’ eyes are dark already, his lips parted and right hand low on Sam’s hip, holding him close. Sam’s smiling at him, weird and soft, and Natasha knows from having been on the other end of that smile that it’s strangely bone-melting for something that looks so sweet.

She sits down on the couch to enjoy the show, taking a sip from her beer.

When they’ve been at it for a few minutes and James is starting to look loose and relaxed, she cups a hand around the side of her mouth and calls, “Take your shirt off!”

James starts and then breaks down laughing. Natasha grins into her next mouthful of beer.

“You heard the lady,” Sam says.

James’ eyes are crinkled with happiness when he tugs the hoodie and whatever’s underneath off. He tosses it in her face and Natasha laughs.

“Ooh, yeah,” she says and makes a show of cradling it to her face and inhaling deeply. It’s warm and smells like James and she gets lost for a second.

Then Sam says, “Are you really gonna choose the sweatshirt with two live men right here?”

Natasha casts it aside. “Hell no.”

An hour later, when she and Sam are three beers in and the three of them are sing-shouting the lyrics to _Tiny Dancer_ into an empty bottle, she declares the night an unmitigated success.


End file.
